


Found

by nitohkousuke



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Kazumin and Misora are in this too but they're asleep, M/M, Multi, Set pre episode 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Set sometime right before Evolt ruined my lifeMother's Day Fic that turned into something elseSento tries to write something to the woman who is technically his mother. To the person who is technically his family.Ryuuga reminds him what family really is.There's no explicit ships in this but I ship Sento/Ryuuga/Kazumin/Misora as an OT4 so take that as you will.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> For my Own Found Family

It’s 3 am. The time it always is when Sento finds himself huddled in front of the computer. The monitor’s light at the lowest setting. All the lights are off. Ryuuga holding a pillow in the spot that was once occupied with Sento. He’s gotten good at slipping out of his grasp, just for moments like this.

There’s never any free time to think about what he wants. His dreams are too scattered with memories in fragments and shards that make less and more and more and less sense as he sees them. Every single one brings understanding. Brings responsibility. It brings fear. How many more puzzle pieces before he stops being Sento? How many more to fill out the design of Katsuragi Takumi? Or is there too many pieces that didn’t belong in that puzzle now? Can he never go back?

Does he want to? No.

Should he want to….? There are so many people here who are counting on him. Who know him. Not anyone else but him.

But...

His eyes gaze over the text on the screen.

_**Mother,** _

There are people who he’s actively taking someone away from.

“ _Thank you for giving birth to me.”_

Katsuragi loved his mother. Sento knows that. It’s more than the cipher. It’s the way that food made him cry. A longing and content sensation that replaced the odd unsettling always pushing and nagging. Always unsatisfied. Like a backseat driver that can’t speak. They can’t touch the wheel, but he can feel the gaze burn into his back with every single decision he’s ever made.

It’s the slivers of memory he gets in his dreams. The cards. The presents. The breakfast he made for her.

...The regret he feels gnawing under his skin for the 8 or so Mother’s days that past that Katsuragi...that he...was consumed by aggression and a lust for knowledge...that he ignored her unlike he had any year prior.

...The regret that he hadn’t known the year before.

The regret that he couldn’t do anything now.

Maybe a layer of disgust that he...didn’t know if he should.

….for all intents and purposes….the man she knew as her son? He’s dead. Sento is not Katsuragi. But he is Katsuragi shaped with his edges, mannerism, and coloring. He took his spot. His body. But not his face.

And with his face…

What about Sato Taro? What about his mother? No one knew that he was dead. What was his relationship with his mother anyway? Did he have one? Did Sento hold responsibility in letting her know? Would she believe him? Especially when she has his face….

Would Katsuragi’s mother believe him with his face?

Not that he could communicate with her with everything going on. But should he? Was he responsible? Even if he wasn’t...shouldn’t he…?

Sento puts his face in his hands leaning over the keyboard. Static and confusion. A thousand emotions he can’t name, whether its’ because he’s a 26 year old person with only 1 year of experience and slivers of moments or because Katsuragi was never good at emotions. Whether it’s because everything is so much and happens all the time. Whether it’s because there might be no right answer. Needles prickling at his skin as he feels himself go numb trying to disconnect from how overwhelming the whole situation is. Because he just wants to do the right thing. Because she deserves her son. But his family deserves him. Because he doesn’t want to give his spot back to Katsuragi. Because he tries to pretend that he is Katsuragi acting like it never bothers him. As he always does.

_**I’m sorry for everything. Forgive me.** _

“...Hey.” There’s a hand on his shoulder, a light squeeze. All the tension in his body collects and tightens. He hates when anyone catches him like this. So he pulls the plug faster and looks up, trying to tab out as quickly as possible.

“You should be sleeping.” Sento starts as if he’s not someone awake at 3 in the morning.

Ryuuga looks at him with a disbelieving look. “Oh, like you?”

“...I need less sleep than you.” Completely untrue. But he wants less sleep. Unless it’s the sleep that entirely static where nothing happens just for a brief moment. Or the sleep where it’s pleasant dreams of this family without this war.

“...Y’know. I think that’s not true.” Ryuuga gives him a frown. It’s cute framed by his hair all ruffled up from rolling around where they were sleeping. Sento finds the static settles for a moment. It always does when he looks at him. Of course, under the surface there’s still anxiety.

“Well..I had an idea in the middle of the night. You can’t put a time on genius. So I just had to wake up and work on it” The unnamed text file is minimized at the bottom of the screen. It’s the only thing open. His desktop screen with many seemingly unorganized files shines against their faces.

Misora stirs at Sento’s raised voice. Both of them go dead silent, eyes wide with fear. A few moments pass, and luckily, she stays asleep.

Looking over, Sento can see that sort of look in Ryuuga’s eyes. Like he wants to help but doesn’t know what to say. It’s a kind of look Sento thinks he probably has when he doesn’t want to too.

“...Come back to bed.” Ryuuga wraps his arms around him. “Kazumin’s gonna steal all the blankets if you don’t….”

Sento leans into the touch before snorting quietly. “You mean you’re going to steal them the second we get back, and I’ll freeze.”

“Hey, I stopped doing that...besides I….” Besides, Sento wakes up with Ryuuga curled around him anyway. If he does steal all the blankets, Sento gets them too by technicality. Kazumin ends up curled into them too. Probably because they have all the blankets. Maybe because he also wants the contact.

“...y’know. Family isn’t….” Ryuuga starts as Sento finally gets out of his chair. Sento looks over at him, and he stops when they make eye contact. “...Family isn’t all about blood. Or who made you.”

That’s true. Sento knows that. Family isn’t just….who gave him his face or who gave him life. Or….His heart twists. Who gave him a name and a place to stay. Who told him Okaeri when he entered the cafe.

It isn’t….who gave Ryuuga genetic material. Who pulled his life into the shape he wanted it to be.

“….Family is the people you choose. Y’know? The people that fight by your side. The people….you want to come home to. The people you want to protect.” Ryuuga speaks as he steps into just the right spot that the still lit monitor shines just enough against him. The look on his face is…The small smile. The one that he wants to protect. The one that he wants to come home to.

His eyes drift over to Misora buried face first into her plushie. And over to Kazumin who literally has stolen all the blankets at this point. He thinks about Sawa. And maybe even about Gentoku who had asked for their help.

“...What do you think you’re doing giving speeches like that like you’re the protagonist here.” Sento pouts trying to hide the admiration that swells in his heart. He’s not very good still at maybe being actually honest. He’ll get there.

“Is that really all you have to say to that?” Ryuuga gives him a look, before they both jump again at Misora shifting. “Let’s just get back to bed before she kills us.”

“We’re not getting those blankets back….” Sento laments looking at Kazumin literally swaddled in them at this point. “….Guess we’ll have to use each other for warmth.” Sento gives Ryuuga a look before they both manage to settle against Kazumin and at least attempt to steal some blanket.

The amount of blankets they manage to get is….abysmal. So Sento find himself on his back as close to Kazumin as he can with Ryuuga sandwiched between them. Usually, Sento hates sleeping like this, but in this sleeping arrangement with Ryuuga’s head on his shoulder and arm wrapped around him…It’s nice.

“….Ryuuga.” Sento mumbles, uncertain if the other is still awake. He gets a muffled grunt in response. “...Thanks. For that.” For everything.

For this family that he found. 

For this family that found him.


End file.
